The present disclosure relates generally to media players and in particular to communicating radio presets between a media player and an accessory.
A portable media device (PMD) can store media assets, such as audio tracks, video tracks or photos that can be played or displayed on the portable media device. Examples of portable media devices are the iPod® and the iPhone™ portable media devices, which are available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
A portable media device can include one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port can enable the portable media device to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. In the case of the iPod®, e.g., a vast array of accessory devices have been developed that can interconnect to the portable media device.
In some instances, the portable media device can have the capability to play live radio. For example, there are various radio tuner applications and accessories that can enable the iPod® and the iPhone™ to play live radio.
There are a myriad of radio stations currently in service. Several of the currently active radio stations play specific genres of music, e.g., Rap, Rock and Roll, Country, Gospel, etc. In addition, several radio stations play music from multiple genres or from the same genre. Radio stations are assigned a particular geographic area within which they operate. Keeping track of all the radio stations within a particular geographic area and organizing them in an easily accessible way can provide a user with enhanced radio listening experience. A presets list is a convenient way of grouping radio stations that can share a common characteristic, e.g., user preference. A presets list can be helpful in providing quick access to the radio stations a user listens to most.